


A Phone Call Away

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Vodaphone Ad, commercial au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A quick little AU based on Martin Freeman's 2017 Vodaphone Christmas advert





	A Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to watch the actual commercials on which this is based you can see it [here.](https://www.campaignlive.co.uk/article/vodafone-a-christmas-love-story-ogilvy-mather/1448884)

John looked around the train station. A curly haired man was sitting alone on a bench, watching a video on his mobile. As John moved closer he recognized it as _It’s a Wonderful Life_. He licked his lips and leaned a little closer as he quoted the line “I’ll give you the moon.”

The stranger blinked and looked at him. “I beg your pardon?”

“ _It’s a Wonderful Life_. I’ve probably watched it a hundred times.”

“Sentiment,” the man muttered, looking back on his phone. “Interesting from a man loathe to go home to his family for the holidays.”

John blinked. “How did you know that?”

“It’s obvious.” The stranger sounded bored. “You’ve only got a small bag, don’t plan on staying long. You didn’t bother dressing up as most do when returning home for the holidays.”

John blinked and laughed. “That’s brilliant.”

The stranger looked at him. “That’s not what most people say.”

John started to say something else when the announcement interrupted them. “Ah, that’s me.” He stood and picked up his bag. “See you later?” He turned and walked towards the train, a bit quickly, mentally cursing his stupidity at not at least getting the man's name.

Just as he settled in the seat the stranger appeared at the window, his phone number scrawled on a napkin. John reached for his mobile to snap a picture of it before they pulled away.

**

The next day John was in his childhood bedroom, standing in front of the mirror with his mobile. Should he call, should he not call? Clearly the stranger had wanted him to, since he’d given him his number.

He looked at his phone, not sure what to say. “Hi.” He tried aloud. 

“Hello, uh I’m the sentimental train guy.” No, that was worse

He scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Hello,” he tried to sound deep and broke into a cough. Okay, this was ludicrous, he was a grown man, not a teenager, even if the man had amazing cheekbones and a brilliant brain.

Taking a breath, then another, John stepped away and dialed the number. “Hello…”

**

“Oh come on this is ridiculous,” groaned John from his chair as Harry scrolled through her phone.

“He’s been talking to him all week,” said Mum, sipping her drink as she looked over Harry’s shoulder.

“Ah, is this him?” Harry asked, turning the phone towards John.

John pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes,” he admitted, leaning forward to top off his own drink.

“Sherlock? That’s a name, isn’t it,” she said with a laugh. “Oh, is that a horse? And… does he have a castle?”

Mum laughed. “Oh out of your league, isn’t he, John Watson?” She shook her head. “Can you imagine, one of us in a castle?”

She and Harry laughed as they looked at more of the pictures. John drained his drink and walked into the kitchen, trying not to let the words sting.

**

The next day John was washing up the dishes when his mobile buzzed. He looked at the number and saw it was Sherlock. “You are far too good for me,” he said to the buzzing phone.

It stopped and he noticed the number of missed calls. Sherlock had certainly been trying to get ahold of him. He remembered the plans Sherlock had told him about.

Picking up the phone, he stared at it. Maybe he was a sentimental idiot, but he knew that if he didn’t walk out of the house right now, he’d regret it. To quote another favorite old movie, _’maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon, and for the rest of your life.’_

Without saying a word to anyone, he grabbed his coat and hurried out. Maybe he could catch the last train.

**

This was possibly the craziest thing he'd ever done. And he'd invaded Afghanistan. But John steeled himself and walked out onto the beach where a tent had been set up and some Christmas festivities were in full swing. They had a butler for God’s sake. But he kept walking.

Sherlock’s head popped up as people looked towards John. He all but jumped out of his chair, hurrying towards him. “You didn’t call,” he said.

“Yes well, I…”

“Your family tried to convince you that you were unworthy of my attention.”

John smiled up at him. “Obviously.”

Sherlock looked down at him a moment longer, then leaned forward. John met him halfway and smiled into the kiss. He heard someone cough behind them as they broke apart.

“Oh shut up, Mycroft.” Sherlock said without looking back. “I’m glad you didn’t listen to them,” he said to John.

“Yeah well, I did promise you the moon, didn’t I?”

“Sentiment,” scoffed Sherlock, with a smirk, reaching for John's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Much thanks to smirkdoctor for the needed encouragement! And HumsHappily for the read through.


End file.
